Shego
Shego is a villainess who works with Dr. Drakken as his sidekick. Since her main duty to Drakken entails stealing things on his request and protecting him from harm, she frequently engages Team Possible in battle. In Hero Alliance, she allies herself with Alpha in order to defeat Kim and the other heroes. Personality Shego typically has a very abrasive nature, in that she enjoys teasing or outright insulting those around her. While some of this is lighthearted and, in many cases, simply a way for her to pass the time, Shego seems to enjoy the constant putting down of her preferred targets: Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable. All three provide constant sources of irritation for Shego, Drakken with his either overly complex or seriously under-thought plans, and Team Possible because they manage to disrupt or defeat her repeatedly. But while Shego's treatment of Drakken is based more on how easy he is to insult, she views Kim more as a heated rival, and Ron as a momentary distraction at best. Shego also has an explosive temper, and is known to react with violence, or at least the threat of it, over even slight offenses, depending on the person responsible. Powers and Abilities Shego's superpower, her 'Go Team Glow', was the ability to generate bright green energy with her hands. This energy could be used to heat or melt anything she touched with varying levels of effectiveness, or fired as a direct energy beam. These ranged from precision shots to explosive impacts roughly on par with modern grenades. Shego could greatly enhance her natural strength, and was capable of delivering energy strikes powerful enough to rend steel. However, after heavy usage Shego would begin to tire, as seen during an early brawl between her and Kim Possible while raiding a military facility. In addition to her energy powers, Shego was an extremely durable individual, able to withstand wide arrays of punishment on a regular basis. Most notably, she survived being kicked off a tall building and slamming into an electrical tower, which she emerged from with only frazzled hair, minor bruises, and a bloody lip. Even when not using her powers, Shego was an elite hand-to-hand combatant who regularly defeated trained guards, operatives, and heroes with little difficulty. She was also a skilled pilot who could fly an array of aircraft.12 She was also capable of SCUBA diving and well versed with infiltration operations, often breaking into various high security facilities throughout the series. Shego appeared to be fairly good at disguising herself, although since there were reportedly only two green women on the planet and Shego never made any effort to conceal her skin, it could also be assumed that the people she fooled were either distracted by her beauty or highly unobservant. Shego held a fully credentialed degree in Child Development. While she was normally unable to make use of it due to her career in evil and multiple warrants, she has proven to be an excellent teacher when given the chance. Shego was able to tutor Señor Senior, Junior, and was entirely responsible for turning him into a capable villain. While under the influence of Electronique's Reverse Polarizer, she also briefly taught at Middleton High School as substitute teacher Miss Go. Trivia * Only Shego and Mego wear the ankle pouch. Hego and the Wegos, except for two aberrant production error frames, do not have it as part of their uniforms. * Shego has been arrested several times and her booking number was 11734. * Shego appears in only one episode without Dr. Drakken: "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting". * Shego is Kim's most fought villain. * On several occasions, she was seen filing her nails for more deadly use in battle, but is almost always wearing gloves. ** If wearing gloves, she is not ''filing her ''nails. She is filing her gloves. *** Fanon suggests her gloves have either metal claw tips, and or ports for focusing her power at fingertips; so what she may be doing is keeping them clean and clear. * Shego has cried twice during the series, but each time she was not herself: In Emotion Sickness, she was under the control of the Moodulator, a device created by a scientist named Dr. Cyrus Bortel, while in Stop Team Go she was under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer, Jack Hench's new & improved, and renamed, Attitudintor which Electronique rewired and stole. * While known to be virtually fearless, Shego has displayed fear twice: :# When "Evil Ron" threatened to dump her into a shark tank. :# When facing alligators while in the Señor Seniors' pit. :* The common element of both implies Shego has a "healthy respect" for things which have more teeth than she does. * Miss Go, the "good Shego", and Steve Barkin's short-lived relationship may have stemmed back to their voice actors previously working together in Buzz Light-year of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. * Shego is the third villain to enter the Possible House, and the only one to enter twice, the first being Go Team Go ''and the second being ''Stop Team Go, both times coincidentally having to do with Shego and Team Go, and her being temporarily good. * The origin of Shego's powers was originally stated to be strictly from her gloves by the Disney website. This was retconned in Season 2 and the episode Go Team Go which introduced her powers as actual superpowers. ** Of course, those who ran the website were not the Producers or Writers of the show, so the canonical authenticity was always suspect. * While Shego's exact age was never revealed, according to Ron, she looked far too old to have been in high school at the same time as himself and Kim. Shego, however, attributed her apparent age based on looks, at the time, to her love of sunbathing. * Shego was busted out of prison twice in season four. Once by Motor Ed and another time by Senor Senior Jr. * Shego and Senor Senior Jr. have worked together twice. The first time to where she tutored Junior to become more evil and more powerful than he usually was and the second time to where Junior needed her help to commit a huge crime as a gift for his father's birthday. * Shego wore her swimsuit five times in the whole series, but twice she was not on vacation away from Dr. Drakken. * Shego helped Kim on three missions: *# Defeating the Team Go enemy: Aviarius. But afterward, Shego betrayed both her brothers and Kim. *# Stopping another Team Go villain: Electronique. But, under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer/Attituinator, she was not her normal self. *# Saving the world, along with Drakken and Ron, from an alien invasion by Warmonga and Warhok. * The only time Shego felt jealous was when Warmonga proved to be better at defeating Kim than her to where she basically attacked Warmonga just because she wanted to be the one to destroy Kim11. She may have also been jealous at that time when Drakken liked Warmonga more than her. * Unlike her four brothers, Shego is the only member of Team Go whose glow does not normally encompass her whole body. * Despite wearing one on Halloween, mainly to try to stop Kim at that time, Shego was the only member of Team Go who did not wear a mask in an early group picture of the team in Go Team Go. It should be noted that the Halloween mask was not the same shade of black as on her catsuit, so presumably not an old part of her outfit. * Because she was a no-show in "Mathter and Fervent", the Mathter was the only Team Go villain Shego did not fight. * Oddly enough, Martin Smarty was the only person Shego appeared to have a serious interest in pursuing a relationship with, even if only for his financial worth. She showed a love interest in Mr. Barkin, but she was not her real-self at that time, whereas she was a good person while she was under the effects of Electronique's Reverse Polarizer. * Although she had a fake interest in Barkin and a real one in Martin Smarty, Motor Ed was the only person who had an interest in her when she had no real interest in him. Motor Ed was also the only bad guy/villain to have a love interest in her. * Strangely enough, Dr. Drakken and Mr. Barkin were the only people Shego had a fake love interest in, to where she was basically not herself. She was in love with Drakken when she was under the control of Dr. Cyrus Bortel's Moodulator, and later with Barkin while being under the effects of Electronique's Reverse Polarizer.